As the cloud streaming service has become popular, a variety of media that can be serviced through the cloud system have been developed. Requests for services regarding such various media are difficult to be processed only by a central processing unit (CPU) of the cloud system. In order to solve this problem, a technique that can provide the cloud service by more efficiently utilizing resources of the system through a distribution of packet processing in the CPU to a graphics processing unit (GPU) has been developed and is widely used.
In a video cloud streaming service using the output result of a browser, there is a case where a general-purpose browser itself determines a decoder to decode a video rather than using the optimal decoder of the system. For example, the chrome browser performs software decoding based on system requirements for decoding of the 264 video or fixedly uses the main GPU when there are several GPUs. That is, in many cases, system resources are not used optimally.
According to disclosure of Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0138567, when a mobile phone captures a content playback device and transmits a captured image to a server, the server extracts a code of the content playback device from the captured image and then, based on the extracted code, converts and provides the content.
A relevant technique is also disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0019711 (Title: Network architecture and method for processing packet data using the same) published on Mar. 7, 2012.